fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bayonetta (Smash V)
Bayonetta (ベヨネッタ, Beyonetta) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V, revealed at the end of the Bayonetta 3 Direct on April 17, 2019. “'Bayonetta is the eponymous main character and protagonist of the Bayonetta series. She is a coquettish and mysterious Umbra Witch, who possesses a remarkable talent for the Bullet Arts and is the bearer of the Left Eye, that oversees the darkness.'” She is confirmed to have no alternate costume, but one of her palette swaps is based of her good friend, Jeanne. Jeanne appears as an assist trophy. Bayonetta is voiced by her voice actors in her games, Hellena Taylor and Atsuko Tanaka in japanese. Attributes Quick and Nimble Can crawl Good aerial attacks Strong ranged Specials Fast regular attacks Little lag on most moves Lightweight Few specials have quite the lag Summary Bayonetta has quick and nimble movement. She use quick hits in her regular attacks and her magic skills in her special attacks. She has very reliable special and regular attacks. Alot of her specials have nice range and damage to them. Most of her moves also have little lag making her very good at quick strikes. A thing to note is that she’s a pretty light character. This means she can be KOed easily. Some specials like Gomorrah have quite the ending lag. But really she doesn’t really have too much flaws but the fact that she can be KOed pretty early. Her counter attack, Witch Time, is a very unique counter in the fact that it isn’t a single hit but 3 hits doing set damage and the final hit’s knockback depending on the attack countered. Bayonetta is a solid character. She does take a bit of mastery to be used to her complete best but if mastered, she can be way better than she already is. Her more explicit content have been toned down but not to the point where she is completely different. Also some of her magic attack’s proportion have been scaled down. But with all these adjustments, she’s still the Bayonetta fans love. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Moves Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Zero Suit Samus, slightly taller Taunts SIDE - Bayonetta brushes her hair saying “Do you like my haircut?” UP - Bayonetta twirls while saying “You’re making it too easy!” DOWN - Bayonetta puts a Love is Blue on her chest, pouts, and says “Smashing!” Character Selection Screen Animation Bayonetta points her Love is Blues forward saying “You’ve got the right eye for talent.” or “Shall we?” On Screen Appearance Bayonetta appears out of a hair tornado-like mass, then pulls up her Love is Blues. Victory Animations Bayonetta walks forward, Love is Blues withdrawn, while saying “Mamma-mia indeed.” Bayonetta flips forward then lifts herself up with a Wicked Weave as she sits on it exclaiming “Dreadful!” Bayonetta twils while firing shots and laughing then she blows a kiss at the camera. The kiss mark then appears on the screen. Losing Animation She’s seen clapping with her eyes rolled. Love is Blues withdrawn. Crowd Cheer "Ba - yo - ne - tta!” Victory Theme Flourished remix of the Moon River OST. The vocals are kept. Key point is 0:07-0:20. Fighting Stance Stands one leg in front of the other holding Love is Blues outward. Idle Poses Brushes her hair Fixes her glasses Walk Simply walks forward. Dash Runs forward both hands moving. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Bayonetta (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters